<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Забуза любит своё оружие by nen_doe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418399">Забуза любит своё оружие</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nen_doe/pseuds/nen_doe'>nen_doe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:20:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nen_doe/pseuds/nen_doe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Короткая зарисовка по паре, которую я не перестаю любить, давно уже не имея отношения к фандому.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haku &amp; Momochi Zabuza</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Забуза любит своё оружие</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>моему другу Takedzo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Забуза любит своё оружие...<br/>Шиноби может часами чистить и полировать Кубикирибочо, любовно оглаживая рукоять. В этих действиях куда больше удовольствия, чем необходимости: Хаку знает — меч питается человеческой кровью. Мальчик несчётное множество раз видел, как исчезают с тускло блестящей поверхности кровавые разводы — иногда быстрее, чем разрубленное тело оседает на землю. Даже погружаясь в чуткий сон, Момочи-сан всегда кладёт Кубикири рядом. Желающих его похитить немного, да и мало кто сможет хотя бы поднять этот меч, Забузе просто так нравится. Ещё Момочи-сан любит разговаривать с Кубикирибочо — наблюдательный Хаку видел, как шевелятся под повязкой губы хозяина. Но всё это, конечно, тайна. <br/>Мальчик украдкой хихикает, убирая иглы в сумку, и укладывает её в изголовье своей постели. <br/>В зимние снежные дни ему всегда становится немного грустно — это грусть неизбежного человеческого одиночества. <br/>После ужина Хаку садится у расставленной палатки и смотрит, как на тёмный лес с ночного неба падают белые холодные хлопья. Ветер рвёт пар его дыхания на клочки и уносит, мгновенно выстуживает пальцы и щёки, не спасает даже костёр — в стране Воды всегда высокая влажность. <br/>Проходит несколько минут, и Забуза приглушенно зовёт Хаку из-под полога. <br/>Мальчик тут же послушно ныряет в уютную темноту. <br/>Оба всегда молчат в такие моменты: Забуза просто кладет тяжёлую ладонь на его затылок, и Хаку опускает голову хозяину на плечо, закрывая глаза, позволяя Демону Тумана выпустить на свободу собранные в пучок волосы, прядь за прядью. <br/>Забуза всегда аккуратен. <br/>Ритуал усыпляет. Сквозь наплывающую дремоту Хаку чувствует, как его осторожно обнимают, заворачивают в одеяло. Они лежат рядом на постели Забузы, мальчик слушает, как шуршит снег по крыше палатки, как тонко потрескивает угасающий костёр, как мерно дышит Момочи-сан. От тела хозяина исходят волны согревающего тепла, и Хаку довольно жмурится. Большая рука лежит у мальчика на груди — и грусть окончательно покидает его.<br/>Забуза любит своё оружие.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>